Scientifically Proven
by Orwell is watching-xoxo
Summary: The Rizzoli Family Christmas 'verse: A typical day within the Rizzoli-Isles home leads to the discovery that Kimberly isn't just like Jane. Apparently she has learned to pick up on Maura's Googlespeak. Established Rizzles.


**Hey Rizzles family! Guess who's back?**

**This oneshot is just some cute family fluff to pass the time away until we get a tense Season Premiere this June. **

**I do not own Rizzoli & Isles.**

_**Scientifically Proven**_

On an early Sunday morning, all was well in the Rizzoli-Isles home. Both Jane and Maura had managed to get off on the same day, much to their approval. Sundays were a day to be lazy; Jane could relax in her comfortable recliner and nurse her coffee like no tomorrow. She could take her time watching the morning news while her beautiful wife stood not even two feet away to cook her and their daughter a fabulous breakfast that would be fit for kings.

This was exactly what the detective did. She stumbled out of bed a few minutes after Maura gracefully got up to start their morning pot of coffee. (It wasn't Jane's fault that she wasn't as cheeky and lively first thing in the morning as her wife…)

The couple finally met in the kitchen, where the honey blonde was leaning over the kitchen counter with a cup of coffee next to her elbow, and a magnetic writing pad in front of her. Maura had a perplexed look in place, which Jane knew all too well.

"Mornin', babe," the brunette began, running a hand through her disheveled, curly hair, "grocery day today?"

The doctor picked her head up and greeted her wife with a smile. "How did you know?"

Jane smirked as she passed Maura to get to the coffee pot. She reached for a mug that sat behind the pot before throwing over her shoulder, "because you always get that look on your face whenever you're trying to figure out if we have enough toilet paper to last us through the week."

The honey blonde opened her mouth to protest, until she realized that she _did _get like that when she was lost in thought.

The detective passed her wife again, but this time she placed a quick kiss on her lips. "Not to mention it's too friggen adorable when you do it, so I have to remember _that_."

Maura's gentle smile grew wider as she went back to her pad. "Well, I've already got everything on the list, I'm just double checking."

"Still," Jane grinned as she plopped down on her favorite recliner, "you had that look on your face."

"I hope it's not an unpleasant look…" the doctor murmured under her breath, her honey blonde locks falling over her face as she ducked her head once more.

The detective chugged the first bit of her coffee before reaching for the remote that sat on the coffee table in front of the couch. She would have company soon, Jane thought with a proud grin.

She wasn't wrong, either. Not even two minutes later, the brunette's six-year-old daughter, Kimberly, joined her. The littlest Rizzoli ran into the living room and jumped up in her ma's lap.

Jane looked down at Kimberly, roughing up her wild mane of brown hair with a grin still in place. "Mornin' kiddo."

Her daughter wrapped her tiny arms around her mother's waist and let out a happy giggle. "Hi, ma."

Maura heard her baby girl giggling and decided to leave her grocery pad for a few minutes. She grabbed her red coffee mug and padded over to her wife and daughter.

Jane met with the honey blonde's green eyes and sent an affectionate smile her way. "Come to join us, Maur?"

The younger mother nodded her head, a tiny smile on her face as well. "As a matter of fact, I do believe that I am."

The detective snorted as her wife snuggled next to her in the space that was left in the recliner. "You and your facts…" she drawled out sarcastically.

Maura let out a slightly huffy groan as she added, "I can't help that I am a factual person, Jane."

Jane kissed her wife's bare shoulder. "Hey, I never said that was a bad thing, you know," she began in her usual husky voice.

Before her ma or momma could say anything more, Kimberly smashed herself in between the couple and let out a disgruntled noise.

Both honey blonde and brunette looked down at their daughter, looks of confusion etching onto their faces.

"You okay down there, Kimmy?" Jane asked cautiously.

"Too early in the mornin' for kisses!" Kimberly crossed her arms, a firm pout playing at her lips.

Maura and her wife glanced back at each other, both coming to an agreement on their next move. Very quickly, Jane scooped her mini-me into her arms, despite her flailing arms and grumbling. The mothers began to place kisses on either sides of their daughter's head, which only continued when Kimberly began to giggle about it.

The dark-haired detective grinned; not even thirty minutes since the kid had been awake, and she was already in stitches with laughter. This was a good Sunday, indeed.

-0-

The grocery store was stranded, at least for a Sunday. The Rizzolis made an early trip to the store in hopes to beat the rush of people that came soon after church was let out. Lucky enough for them, their grocery list was light this week.

Kimberly sat in the cart while Maura pushed it along as she shopped. Most of what they had to get was in the frozen food section, so that was good for the family that they didn't have to travel all the way around the store.

The six-year-old stayed quiet up until the point when her momma was picking out lunchmeat for the next week. The littlest Rizzoli pressed her lips together, her deep dimples coming through, as she watched Maura dart her eyes across the shelves that displayed an assorted variety of lunchmeats. Jane was getting milk and fancy creamer for her wife's coffee, so it was just Kimberly and her momma at that point.

"What kind of sandwiches do we want to make this week, Kimberly?" Maura asked her daughter, smiling down at her affectionately before returning her gaze up to the shelves.

Kimberly pondered her momma's question for a minute or so. She was really fond of ham sandwiches, but…. The six-year-old's eyes danced across the middle shelf, just as her momma did a moment before. She saw a package of meat that was round and had a pink-ish color to it. "Mmm," Kimberly pointed to the package, "what that?"

Maura bit on the inside of her lip as she looked up at the package. She knew all too well, what was in a slice of bologna. "That is bologna; I wouldn't want you to eat it, though."

The six-year-old stared up at the medical examiner, her brown eyes wavering back and forth as she contemplated what her mother said. "Why not?" she asked, a curious smile that only a kid of Doctor Maura Isles could pick up on.

The honey blonde considered how she should break it down to her daughter that bologna contained ox lips…

By the time Jane came back to the cart with a carton of milk and coffee creamer, her wife was still trying to think of a way to explain bologna to their daughter.

"Hey, babe, you doin' okay?" the detective asked cautiously as she placed a kiss on her cheek. She instantly picked up on her _I have a hunch _look, to which she tried again, "earth to Maura? You okay?"

Maura met with her wife's eyes as her words finally registered. "Oh, I'm fine, dear. We're just trying to discuss the science behind bologna," her face fell, "unfortunately it isn't very easy with a six-year-old."

A look of horror spread across the brunette's face. "Maur, you didn't tell her the morbidly creepy fact about bologna, did you?"

"Well, I was going to!" the doctor began, her lips protruding slightly in a pout.

Jane just sighed. "Alright. It's your call today, babe."

Kimberly looked between her parents, a little confused as to what they were going on about.

Maura turned to her daughter and sent her a little smile. "Kimberly, bologna is made with ox lips, as well as other byproducts."

The six-year-old made a disgusted face at that little factoid. "Ew!" she folded her arms and added in a murmur, "I like ham."

The honey blonde sighed in relief. That went well. Of course, that was before she put ham into the cart and began to stroll along the next set of refrigerated items.

"Momma…" Kimberly drew out for a few seconds. Her mother looked down at her as she began to walk on to their next grocery items, which prompted her daughter to continue. "Momma, why do they make bologna with ox lips?"

"Because it probably makes it taste better," Maura began.

"Not that it tastes good to start with," Jane added.

"Oh. Bleh!" Kimberly began, making yet another one of her disgusted faces. "Momma's right. I don't want ox lips on my sandwiches…"

The dark-haired mother scruffed up her daughter's hair. "We know ya don't kiddo, no worries," she added with a grin.

"Which is why I see ham sandwiches in _somebody's _future," the honey blonde smiled lightly and placed a few containers of yogurt into the cart.

-0-

The next day, Kimberly went to school like just any ordinary day. However, things got a bit wacky when one of her classmates mentioned bologna. The littlest Rizzoli would have made Dr. Isles proud, considering how Kimberly told said classmate all about the ingredients of a slice of bologna.

When Jane and Maura swung by the Elementary School to pick their six-year-old up the first thing that came out of her mouth was about the bologna.

"Momma, Ma! Guess what I did today!" Kimberly boasted as she buckled herself in her booster seat.

"You finally learned how to spell your name backwards?" the dark-haired mother teased with a big grin. She looked back at her through the rear-view mirror, whereas Maura could glance back at her from the passenger seat.

The little brunette scrunched her face up and shook her head vehemently. "No! I told Cassandra Loving that she was eating ox lips!"

Jane had to clamp her mouthy shut to keep from laughing aloud. Even Maura was faced with covering with her mouth to stifle her laughter. Just the way Kimberly explained it was hilarious enough.

The dark-haired mother glanced over at her wife, a grin playing at her lips. "Well, babe, looks like she's more of a mini Maura right about now."

The honey blonde pursed her lips together and nodded, finding it incredibly hard to keep her thoughts to herself.

"What?" Kimberly chirped from the backseat. "What'd I say?"

Maura and Jane exchanged quick glances, laughter escaping both of their lips. In turn, this made their daughter quite irritated.

"Momma, ma! I don't understand! What did I say?"

The dark-haired detective arched an eyebrow back at the medical examiner and spoke to her in a hushed tone, "before you know it, she'll have the whole Googlespeak memorized."

Once Kimberly noticed her mothers talking to each other, and not her, she sighed and folded her arms across her chest. "I can't help that my momma tells me the truth behind bologna…"

**So, no angst, no sexiness, (though what a shame that is…), just family fluff. I'm a little unsure about this, though, so reviews would be incredibly appreciated.**

**By the by, the ox lips being in bologna is true. My mom told me that a few years back… I have never looked at a slice of bologna the same way again.**


End file.
